Creo Que La Amo
by Lolo18
Summary: U.A. Naruto entra en una pelea de lucha por obtener una cita con la hermosa modelo Sakura Haruno, pero la terminara teniendo con Hinata, amiga de ella. Sakura se casa con Sasuke y tienen unas gemelas, las que haran de todo con tal de juntar a sus tíos.


_**Creo Que La Amo**_

Era un día muy caluroso en Francia. Dos niñas trataban de no aburrirse en la gran mansión que las albergaba, hasta que la silueta de una mujer de larga cabellera negra, pasaba por el frente de ellas.

¡Oye Yumi! La tía Hinata se despertó ¿Qué tal si vamos a preguntarle? – le hablaba una niña de pelo rojizo a su hermana gemela.

No lo sé Yura… el tío Naruto se puede enojar…- la gemela tímida le contestaba a su hermana.

¿y que? Es una simple pregunta… ¡vamos! No pasará nada…- una jalaba a la otra del brazo hasta entrar con cuidado a la habitación, pero un chico rubio las detuvo por las orejas.

¿Qué pretenden hacer niñas de Sa…- pero no pudo continuar ya que su amiga le golpeó el brazo.

¿Qué te he dicho de tratar a las niñas así Naruto Namikaze? No hagas que me enoje…- ante las palabras de ella éste se erguió, era tímida y callada pero cuando se enojaba la mansión ardía, el rubio rió nervioso y se contradijo.

Jeje… ¡no hay de que Hinatita! Si yo amo a estas niñas…- y las abrazó mientras que las niñas solo ponían caras de asco.

Así los quiero ver… bueno iré por galletas…- la joven fue a la cocina y el rubio con las niñas se alejaron furiosamente.

Nosotras iremos por… por… por algo…- y una de ellas salió apresuradamente dejando a la otra, sin darse cuenta, dentro de la habitación.

Oye tío…- le habló la niña que se había quedado - ¿podemos hablar contigo cuando Yumi regrese? –

Si claro Yura bonita…- el rubio la quería y la verdad es que no causaba tantos problemas como su otra hermana, en eso la otra gemela se acercó.

¡Bien! Podemos comenzar…- pero la joven de cabellera negra se acercó con las galletas.

Tomen niñas… yo me iré a recostar un rato más para que hablen tranquilos…- les dejó la bandeja.

Gracias tía Hinata…- las niñas la abrazaron y se fue.

Bien… ¿de que necesitaban hablar? – el rubio tomaba una galleta y las miraba expectante.

Pues… necesitamos hacerte una pregunta…- increíblemente Yumi se había puesto algo tímida, su hermana al ver su estado se adelantó.

Solo queremos saber como conociste a la tía Hinata… es que ustedes hacen una pareja muy bonita…- Yura se sonrojó junto con el rubio y terminó de hablar – Se nos hace raro que no estén juntos….- el rubio muy sonrojado las observó fijamente y habló.

Su tía y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos… yo la quiero mucho pero… es solo amistad…- ¿o no? - ¿Qué quieren saber? –

¿Como se conocieron? – la niñas lo miraban y lo escuchaban atentamente.

…En las luchas… - ante el comentario rió.

¿en las luchas? – las niñas se miraron confundidas.

Si en las luchas… bueno les contaré….- el rubio se acomodó en su puesto y procedió a hablar.

_**Flash Back**_

En la empresa Namikaze, la primera en el mercado con los mejores diseños y talleres de autos, se encontraba el hijo del dueño sentado en uno de los sofás leyendo una revista, cuando de repente enfocó una página donde se podía apreciar una hermosa joven de pelo rosa, largas piernas y un muy buen trabajado abdomen, no tenía mucho busto pero igual era hermosa, una diosa; la observó miles de veces hasta que vio un anuncio debajo de la foto de ésta: "_El que gane la última pelea de esta semana será el merecedor de tener una cita con la hermosa Sakura Haruno"_.

Sin pensarlo más salió de la empresa de su padre, arrancó su lujoso convertible negro y se dirigió al gimnasio de luchas. Al llegar se bajó de su auto y adentro preguntó por el dueño del GYM, al llegar a la oficina de éste con algo de dudas entró.

Buenas tardes… vengo para inscribirme en la última pelea de la semana…- el chico temeroso se sentó.

Buenas tardes yo soy Jiraiya el dueño de el GYM y por ser el primero que viene pues… la pelea es toda tuya…- el chico no salía de su asombro. – Nombre – le preguntó el dueño.

Naruto… Naruto Namikaze…-

Nombre del Compañero – pero al ver la sorpresa en el rubio el señor se apresuró a hablar - ¿No leíste todo el escrito cierto? – el rubio negó. – Bien… para que puedas pelear debes traer a un compañero…-

¡Bien! Lo tendré…- el hiperactivo chico se apresuró a la salida.

¡Espera! Solo porque me has caído bien te daré mi tarjeta y me llamas en cuando lo tengas…- el chico recibió la tarjeta y se despidió. A los 3 días llamó para confirmar a su compañero de pelea, éste se registraba con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. El tan ansiado día llegó y en un camerino se podían apreciar dos chicas hablando animadamente.

¡Vamos Hinata! – le decía una pelirosa a su amiga.

Lo siento Sakura pero no puedo estar… hoy es mi primer día en la banda… y tengo que tocar en ese concierto como sea…- la pelinegra recogía sus cosas y se hacía un peinado con algo de rápidez.

Esta bien Hinata… no insistiré…- la chica se había rendido.

¡Bien! Me voy…- le dio un beso a su amiga y salió pero no pudo seguir ya que chocó con alguien.

¡Ve por donde caminas idiota! – el rubio estaba algo enojado ya que había tenido una pequeña pelea con su compañero de pelea, sin darse cuenta que había chocado con una chica, ésta en cambio estaba estresada y muy enojada ya que iba tarde, por culpa de las insistencia de su amiga.

¡IDIOTA TU ABUELA! – el ambiente se empezaba a tensar, el rubio al ver que era una chica trató de disculparse pero, había llamado idiota a su abuela y eso no se lo pasaría, el único con el poder de llamar idiota a su abuela era él.

¡LA TUYA! – ok, eso si que la chica no se lo perdonaría.

¡HIJO DE TU…! ¡MADRE! ¡OLVIDALO NO DISCUTIRE CON INBECILES! – trató de retomar su camino pero la mano del rubio se lo impidió.

¡TE VAS ASI POR ASI SIN DISCULPARTE! – no estaba enojado sino divertido por la escena, mientras que la chica se impacientaba.

¡SUELTAME MARIKA! ¡PORQUE NO LE VAS A LLORAR A TU PAPI! – el chico sorprendido la soltó. - ¡RAYOS VOY TARDE! – y la chica siguió corriendo, esa chica se las pagaría de alguna forma, ya sabría como.

La pelea comenzó y el rubio con su amigo pelinegro daban unos buenos combos de golpes y patadas, mientras que por otro lado la pelinegra había tenido un concierto increíble. La pelea de los chicos fue exitosa y al otro día sería su cita pero, el rubio terminó más enojado de lo normal al saber que su compañero también iría. El día había llegado y dos chicas se empezaban a parar con algo de pesadez.

Buenos días…- le dijo la pelirosa a su compañera.

Vamos Sakura no grites…- la pelinegra se sobaba la cabeza.

Si no te he gritado… no deberías beber demasiado… te prepararé algo – la chica fue a la cocina y le preparó un batido a su amiga, esta se lo tomó de mala manera.

Gracias Sakura…-

Oye Hinata… ¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde? – la joven se notaba nerviosa.

Nada… ¿Por qué? – la pelinegra le dirigía una mirada de confusión.

Es que tengo que salir con los chicos que ganaron la pelea ayer, y pues, son dos… no quiero ir sola…- la verdad no quería interferir en la cita de su amiga, pero si ella se lo pedía era mejor que quedarse sola en casa.

¡Cuenta conmigo! – la chica se paró y se fue a dar un baño, en 4 horas estuvieron listas y salieron al centro comercial. Los chicos llegaron y la esperaron hasta que vieron a la joven pelirosa venir hacia ellos.

¡Sakura! – el rubio le agitó la mano y ella lo saludó, luego fue hasta donde el pelinegro, ese chico la había intimidado.

Hola Sasuke…- le saludó algo temeroso.

Hola Sakura…- él no era de expresar sus sentimientos, pero esa chica tenía algo que lo hacía desear más.

Oye Naruto… ella es tu cita…- le dijo al rubio señalando a su amiga.

¿¡QUE! – dijeron los dos al unísono. Cuando se vieron la tierra tembló. - ¿¡TU! – se mantuvieron viendo fijamente con rayitos en los ojos, hasta que la joven ojos perlas rompió contacto.

Solo lo hago por Sakura…- y empezó a caminar.

¿Qué haces aquí? – el chico aunque no quiso admitirlo se sintió ignorado y eso le dolió.

Ya dije… lo hago por Sakura… no porque me caigas bien…- y de nuevo sus miradas chocaron.

Tu tampoco me caes bien…- le dijo retándola.

Ni que fuese novedad…- y era cierto, ella podía ser muy buena y tierna pero no a todos les caía bien, aunque no lo admitía le tenían envidia.

Bien… olvidemos la pelea de ayer… y llevemos la fiesta en paz por lo menos solo esta vez…- el rubio le extendió la mano.

Hinata Hyuga – le dijo ella chocando su mano.

Naruto Namikaze – y desde entonces ese pequeño contacto bastó para que nunca se separaran.

La cita pasó algo rápido pero antes de irse decidieron entrar en el cine, pensaron haber pedido una de terror, pero al empezar se dieron cuenta que se habían equivocado.

¡Odio los ratones! – dijo Sasuke molesto.

Podemos salirnos si deseas – dijo la pelirosa casi con corazoncitos.

¿¡ESTAS LOCA! SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO VER: RATATOULLI – decía el rubio con estrellitas.

Deja el escándalo Naruto… nos sacaran…- le dijo la ojos perlas algo sonrojada y en un hilo de voz.

Esta bien aburridos…- el rubio se acomodó mejor en su puesto y empezó a andar la película cuando a la mitad sintió que alguien le babeaba el brazo. – _Mal nacido de Sasuke… ¿como se atreve a quedarse dormido y encima babearme el brazo?… le voy a hacer tragar las bolas…-_ pensaba el rubio molesto mientras que se lo quitaba de encima, al voltear se dio cuenta que Sakura también dormía, volteó al otro lado y vio a la pelinegra viendo con algo de curiosidad la película, lo que le pareció tierno. El final llegó y las luces se prendieron, Sakura y Sasuke despertaron con pesadez y observaron que el rubio lloraba en el hombro de la pelinegra, y ésta le consolaba.

Ya… ya…- le decía la chica abrazándolo y sobándole la espalda. – Ya todo acabó…-

Pe…pero…- el rubio hacía pucheros mientras salían de la sala.

Vamos deja de llorar…- la chica cada vez se mostraba mas tierna.

Ese…ratoncito…es…- en eso paró en seco hasta pegar soberano grito. -¡MAGNIFICO! – pero al instante volvió a llorar en el hombro de la chica.

Ya…ya…- en eso lo tomó por la mano. - ¿Un helado? – le dio una sonrisa.

¡SI! de vainilla – le dijo en un puchero.

Ven…- le agarró por la mano. – Vamos por tu helado – y se fueron tipo mamá e hijo. La pelirosa y el pelinegro estaban con la quijada desencajada, un tic en el ojo y con una gotita en la cabeza.

Esos dos terminarán juntos – le dijo el chico empezando a caminar.

Hinata nunca se enamoraría de alguien tan estúpido como él – le respondió la chica con total confianza.

¿apostamos? – le preguntó el chico sin detener su caminar.

500 dólares…-

Te doblo la apuesta… que sean 1000 – él le extendió la mano y ella con algo de desconfianza la aceptó.

Desde esa vez habían pasado tres años y el rubio junto con la pelinegra se hicieron mejores amigos, aunque a veces su peleas eran tan idiotas como la de pelearse por un queso, llegar antes al baño, arrebatarse el control remoto del plasma de la sala, ver quien se tira el mejor pedo, quien suelta el mejor eructo. **(¡Mierda! Creo que esa era la pelea de hace una hora de mis primos… ¿A que cerebro sano se le viene contar cada músculo nuevo del brazo e insinuarlo a media urbanización? Prosigo…) **Por motivos de que los padres de Naruto siempre viajaban por negocios, lo dejaban solo en la mansión y a la chica se le hizo costumbre pasarla allá, hasta que un día el rubio le ofreció que se fuese a vivir con él y así hacerse compañía; a ella le costó aceptarlo pero pagaba mucho en el apartamento de lujo que tenía e irse a vivir con el chico, no le parecía tan mala idea.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¿Y que mas pasó? – las gemelas dijeron al unísono.

Sakura y Sasuke se casaron al año siguiente y tuvieron a dos tsunamis después…- el rubio dio un suspiro mientras que a las gemelas se les caía una gota por la frente.

Ya tío…- a las niñas no le gustaba que se metieran con sus padres.

Esta bien… niñas tornado… iré a la cocina…- en eso salió.

Hay que unir a la tía Hinata y al tío Naruto…- le decía Yura a Yumi.

Pero si el tío ya dijo que se querían como amigos… ¿Por qué insistir en un amor que no existe? – Yumi parecía estar algo confundida.

Tonta que eres Yumi… ingenua… - la gemela se agarraba el mentón. – Se les ve a leguas que se aman… solo hay que darles un empujón…- en eso empezó a formarse una sonrisa algo incómoda para su hermana.

Pe…pero…- Yumi trató de objetar pero su hermana no la dejó.

¡Pero que calor hace allá afuera! ¿Qué tal si vamos a la piscina? – dijo rápidamente al sentir al rubio entrar en la habitación.

Me parece muy buena tu idea Yura… ya le digo a Hinata que se aliste…- en ese instante el chico fue a llamar a su amiga y las gemelas fueron a preparar sus cosas, y a ingeniar su plan. Luego de 1 hora de espera todos estaban listos, se montaron en la camioneta del chico y se adentraron a la ciudad; pasados 10min llegaron a la piscina, el rubio y la chica se fueron a cambiar mientras que las gemelas se quedaban cogiendo una silla-cama, con sombrilla para taparse del sol. El rubio salió de cambiarse y se topó con las gemelas cada una con una cocada en las manos y unas gafas de sol, estaban a un metro de la piscina.

¿Qué beben? – les preguntó el rubio curioso.

Cocadas…- ¿no es obvio? - Queríamos piñas coladas pero como somos menores de edad, no pudimos comprarlas…- Yumi habló con naturalidad.

Aunque pudiesen comprarlas no les permitiría beber alcohol…- estaba empezando a darse del tío importante.

¿Tú y cuantos más? – le habló Yura con cierta sorna.

¡Conmigo basta! – bien, estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Como si pensaras en lo más profundo de tu hueco, ya que cerebro no tienes, que nosotras te vamos a hacer caso – cruzó los brazos y le retó con la mirada.

¡Pues tienen que hacerlo yo soy SU TIO! – estaba ya que echaba humo.

Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta – en eso Yura le saca la lengua.

¡HIJA DE SA…! – pero antes de terminar la pelinegra lo interrumpió por atrás.

Sakura y Sasuke… si Naruto…- la chica estaba algo molesta ya que no le gustaba que el rubio ofendiera a sus sobrinas.

Lo siento Hinata pero me sacan de mis…- se voltea y la ve de abajo hacia arriba para luego terminar – casillas…- "_Que hermosa se ve Hina… la verdad nunca la había visto en bikini y vaya… era todo una modelo… me provoca comerme esos melo… pero que mierda Naruto si ella es tu amiga… la quieres… no… ¿la amas?" – _ante este pensamiento sacudió la cabeza.

Ya Naruto… no me veas así… sé que estoy horrible… me confundí de traje de baño…- sonrojada bajó la cabeza.

No no no no – empezó a agitar las manos. – Estas hermosa mi Hina… ven vamos a darnos un chapuzón…- desprevenida la tomó de la cintura pero cuando se iban a lanzar, Yura le metió el pie al rubio provocando que la pelinegra cayera de espaldas y el rubio se diera en la frente con el pavimento; escena siguiente, todos iban en la camioneta: Hinata con cara de preocupación, Naruto manejaba enfadado con un chichón en la cabeza y las gemelas atrás tratando de aguantar la risa. Al llegar a la mansión las niñas se fueron a dormir su siesta de la tarde, así que la chica le pidió al rubio que la esperara en su habitación para curarle su golpe. Cuando ya tenía todo listo, fue a donde el rubio.

Vamos Naruto…- pero cuando intentaba pasarle el algodón con algo de agua oxigenada, el rubio se movía.

No quiero…- hizo un puchero y volteó la cara con los brazos cruzados.

No seas cobarde – la chica volvió a intentarlo pero pasó exactamente lo mismo.

Ya Hinata que eso se me quitará luego… solo déjame dormir…- el rubio intentó pararse pero la chica se lo impidió.

¡Pues no! Hasta que no te cure no te podrás dormir…- le sentenció la chica.

Dame un beso – el rubio no sabía como se le había quedado viendo fijamente la boca y deseaba un beso de ella. La chica se sonrojó y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente, pero el rubio al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, la sostuvo por la cintura acostándose él encima de ella en la cama.

¿Na…Naruto…q…que haces? - ¿desde cuando tartamudeaba con él? No lo sabía, pero el solo echo de tenerlo cerca, en esa posición y rozándole casi los labios, la hacía sentirse insegura, no de él sino de ella.

Solo… déjame… besarte…- no sabía como, pero el deseo de hacerlo era inevitable, se acercó a ella, sus labios rozaban y cuando estaba a punto de perder toda lógica en su razón.

Tío necesito…- Yura había entrado en la habitación quedándose pasmada por lo que veía, los jóvenes al sentirla se separaron bruscamente. – Lo siento… solo venía a decirte que mis padres vendrán por nosotras, ya deben estar llegando…- en eso salió como una bala de la habitación y al entrar a la de ella, le pasó una pequeña libreta a su hermana. – Yumi escribe: "Debo dejar de ser tan metiche y tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación ajena", y me lo pegas en la frente por favor…- soltó un suspiro y se echó en la cama, su hermana la imitó.

¿Qué pasó Yura? – estaba preocupada de que su hermana dijera algo razonable, una vez en la vida.

Entré sin tocar a la habitación del tío Naruto, y estaba acostado con Hinata en la cama a punto de besarla… ¿¡PORQUE NO TOQUE! ¡DEMONIOS! – la gemela se alborotaba el pelo.

Tranquila hermana… ya tendremos otra oportunidad… por lo menos sabemos que el tío empieza a darse cuenta que ama a la tía Hinata… eso es un logro ¿no? – la chica tenía razón.

Es cierto…- en eso se escucha el timbre de la puerta.

Son papa y mama…- las gemelas salieron corriendo y al llegar notaron que Naruto estaba abriendo.

¡Vaya dobe…Hasta que decidiste hacerte un tercer ojo! ¿Es para espiar a la sirvienta de los vecinos? – el pelinegro entraba divertido por la reacción de su amigo, y el claro chichón que se podía apreciar.

¡Cállate teme! Esto fue obra de tus "pequeñas ángeles"…- el rubio estaba indignado.

¡Niñas ya llegó papa! – el pelinegro ignoró completamente a su amigo.

¡PAPA! – le saltaron encima. - ¿Y mama? – preguntaron al unísono.

Se quedó en casa… Kotaru esta dando ciertos problemas en los apetitos de tu madre…- esto último lo dijo con cierta molestia. - ¡Nos vamos! – finalizó con autoridad. – Despídanse de su tío – en eso las gemelas le pegaron una patada cada una en una pierna de él, y echaron a correr al carro.

¡MALDITO SASUKE DE MI…! – pero en eso recordó los golpes de Hinata y decidió callarse. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a la chica dormida, con la revista en la cara, leyó algo y sonrió: "Manual para entender a los hombres"; Hinata siempre le daba sorpresas y esta era una de ellas, la vio detalladamente y se encontró con un ángel, en eso su conciencia empezó a hacer de las suyas.

_¿Por qué la miras tanto?_ – Porque me parece hermosa - _¿Por qué sonríes?_ – Porque es lo que produce en mí, una inmensa alegría - _¿Eso nada más?_ – Siento revuelo en mi estómago, mi corazón late, quiero… quiero…- _¿Qué quieres?_ – Quiero… besarla…- _¿Y por que quieres hacer eso?_ – Porque lo necesito… necesito besarla…- _¿Entonces lo que sientes hacia ella es una necesidad? –_ No… no lo es… es algo más que eso…- _¿Qué es? –_ Yo… yo… creo…- **En ese momento la chica despierta y hacen un choque de miradas.** - _¿Qué crees? –…_Creo que la amo… - el rubio no espera más y la besa. Al principio el beso es algo torpe y tímido, pero se torna mas apasionado y tierno, solo ella sabía muy bien mezclar la ternura y la niñez con la madurez y la salvajez, para él ella siempre sería perfecta y para ella, él siempre sería él, el ladrón de sus sueños puesto que ya no soñaba con ella sino siempre con él.

Desde esa vez pasó un mes, no se hablaban; él estaba agobiado de negocios en la empresa de su padre y ella estaba muy centrada en sus estudios. Las gemelas siempre trataban de juntarlos pero ellos se zafaban con alguna tonta excusa.

No nos queda de otra Yumi… hay que usar el plan D…-

¿Estas segura Yura? – le gemela estaba nerviosa.

Si… es ahora o nunca…- en eso levantan el teléfono y le marcan a alguien, luego de unos 30min de charlas y risas cuelgan. – Esta todo listo, querida hermana… espera el día de mañana con ansias…- y entonces se fueron a dormir puesto que ya era tarde, solo esperaban que el plan se diera.

Buenas noches Yura…-

Buenas noches Yumi – y con esto se fueron a dormir.

El día llegó y la pelinegra se encontraba en la mansión acostada en el sofá de la sala leyendo una revista, en eso recibe una llamada y atiende, el rubio se encontraba en su laptop haciendo un informe de espaldas a la chica, pero estuvo atento a toda la conversación.

¡Kiba! – _Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estas? –_ Muy bien ¿y tu? – _Enamorado… espero a pedirle matrimonio a mi novia actual –_ ¡Vaya que bueno! – _Estoy en Japón ¿puedo verte? Quisiera que me ayudaras a escoger el anillo de compromiso…-_ Cuenta conmigo Kiba ¿a que hora pasas por mi? – _Ahora mismo… ¡SAL! –_ No cambias ¬¬* deja buscar mi abrigo y salgo…- en eso colgó, buscó su abrigo y salió para adentrarse en el auto de su amigo, el rubio se encontraba fingiendo ver el documento, en lo que vio que la chica salió, sigiloso fue a su auto y lo arrancó.

Se creó una persecución por parte del rubio y Kiba se dio cuenta, llegaron a una joyería y se bajaron, el amable dueño los atendió y empezaron a ver los anillos, el rubio se escondió tras de un enorme árbol en las afueras.

¡Kiba este es! – la chica se encontraba maravillada con el anillo que había visto.

Muéstremelo – le dijo el castaño al hombre, éste amable lo sacó y se los enseñó.

¡Es hermoso Kiba! – sus ojos brillaban.

Pruébatelo – en eso le dedica una dulce sonrisa.

Pero…- la chica trató de replicar, pero éste agarró el anillo y se lo puso con ternura.

De seguro a Ino se le verá muy bien… tiene las manos parecidas a las tuyas…-

Espero llegar a conocerla…- en eso se quita el anillo, lo compran y se van.

_¡Ese Kiba! Le pidió matrimonio a Mi Hinata… no puedo permitirlo… pero… ella no es mía y tiene derecho a hacer su vida…- _en eso iba a empezar a caminar hacia su carro pero se arriesgaría, entró en la tienda y luego de cruzar palabras con el vendedor, compró el hermoso anillo que le había gustado a la chica. Salió y se fue a su mansión deseando que cuando llegase la chica estuviese ahí. El hombre de la tienda agarró el teléfono del local y llamó al castaño que antes había entrado.

Kiba… el rubio del que me hablaste entró y compró el anillo… -

_Muchas gracias señor Yamanaka… Hoy mismo le propondré matrimonio a su hija…- _

Suerte futuro yerno – en eso colgó.

_**Flash Back.**_

Al darse cuenta que la chica estaba entretenida viendo otras joyas, se dirigió al señor detrás de la vitrina.

Señor Yamanaka… guarde este anillo, de seguro un rubio entrará al rato y deberá hacer que compre este anillo… yo me llevaré el ya pautado ayer…- le dedica una sonrisa.

Muy bien Kiba… ¿el rubio es amigo de usted? – el señor estaba algo confuso.

Es el enamorado de Hinata…-

Que bueno… y si es mejor que se lleve el otro anillo porque Ino no te perdonará que le des algo muy pequeño y sencillo…- el hombre dio un suspiro recordando lo materialista que es su hija.

Pero así la amo…- le dedicó una sonrisa para despedirse e irse con la chica, a los minutos como dijo entró un rubio.

Buenas tardes… - el chico se encontraba nervioso.

Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlo? – el señor le dedicó una sonrisa.

Si… quisiera un anillo… algo no tan extravagante y algo sencillo, aunque si por mi fuese le llevaría el diamante mas grande…- con esto último el hombre rio.

Se exactamente lo que esta buscando… tome…- le sacó la cajita, al rubio le gustó y lo compró.

Adiós y muchas gracias –

Adiós joven… ¡suerte! –

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

El rubio acababa de llegar y escuchó ruidos en la cocina.

¡HINATA VEN A LA SALA! – el rubio estaba mas nervioso que nunca pero decidido.

¡QUE PASA! – la chica salió y entró a la sala apresurada y preocupada.

Pasa que me he enamorado y no me importa que se vaya a casar con otro hombre… yo aún así me arriesgaré…- en eso se acercó a ella y se arrodilló. – ¿La mujer que amo me haría el honor de casarse conmigo? – en eso le abre la cajita dejando ver el anillo.

Na… Naruto… yo… - las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

No importa que no aceptes Hinata…. Yo te a…- pero en eso sintió los brazos de la chica enredados a su cuello y su boca robándole un beso.

¡ACEPTO! – y lo volvió a besar.

Te amo…- le dijo entre besos.

Yo también te amo – y se volvieron a besar.

**10 años después**

¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! – una niña castaña entraba junto a su hermano mayor a la habitación de sus padres.

¿Qué pasa mis niños? – la pelinegra le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Queremos preguntarles algo – le preguntó el niño, en eso el rubio salía del baño.

¿Qué desean saber? – el joven ayudó a su esposa a sentarse puesto que ya esperaban a su tercer bebé.

Queremos saber…- la niña empezó pero al unísono con su hermano terminó la frase. - ¿Cómo se conocieron? – estaban atento a sus padres.

En las luchas – les dijo su rubio padre.

¿en las luchas? – los niños se miraron confundidos, mientras que Naruto y Hinata respondieron a lo último con algo de diversión, al unísono.

¡SI! ¡EN LAS LUCHAS! – con esto se dieron una mirada cómplice.


End file.
